


Bills and Teninch's excellent adventure

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days, rare, wonderful days when he’s allowed to kiss her. Today is one of these days and they spend it on a train to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bills and Teninch's excellent adventure

There are days, rare, wonderful days when he’s allowed to kiss her. It’s not an official rule or anything, it’s not written somewhere in fancy script, in fact they never even talk about it (and their significant others are certainly not aware of this). It’s just a fact: on those days, they can kiss.

Just like Pavlov’s dogs, he quickly learns to recognize the signs that mean it’s one of those days and he will get a reward. Once or twice a year, she invades his personal space, bursting with energy. She laughs easily, carelessly, and demands they do something fun. On those days she’s a terrible tease, just the way he likes her. That’s how they end up bowling completely drunk at 2 in the afternoon or playing laser tag with William Shatner.

He knows the signs so well now that his lips are on hers almost as soon as she crosses the threshold of his flat. Last year, they spent the whole day watching 90’s romcoms and making out on his couch.

He also learns quickly that there are 3 things that are not allowed: no tongues, no wandering hands and absolutely no declarations of love.

On those days they feel so alive.

And so when she shows up unexpectedly on his doorstep, one day in September, her lovely lips painted red, he says yes before she even asks.

They take the tube to Camden because it seems like a good place to start and as they dutifully mind the gap, Billie’s stomach makes a loud gurgling noise.  
« I didn’t eat any breakfast,» she explains, sheepishly.  
The truth is, as confident as she may have seemed when she showed up at his place, she was actually so nervous she couldn’t eat anything before. So far he’d always gone along with her crazy plans but part of her is always afraid he will say no.  
« Let’s get you something to eat, then. »  
There’s a kindness in his voice and in the way he puts his hand on the small of her back that makes her glad she didn’t have any breakfast after all.

« You just can’t get any decent croissants in London, » she pushes her half-eaten plate away.  
« What did you expect from a Pret A Manger?”  
She shrugs.  
“I haven’t been to Paris in a while… They have these long, thin fags I really like, I can’t remember what they’re called… they come in a pink box,” she adds with a smile.  
“Can’t you get them in London?”  
“Well yeah, but s’just not the same, the air’s different, you know.”  
He teases her about being one of those Paris romantics (he, himself thinks it’s overrated) which she denies. When he repeats her words in a high-pitched voice, mockingly fluttering his eyelashes, she pushes his shoulder and pouts adorably and he can’t resist.

That first kiss always feels so natural yet so exciting, like electricity running through his limbs, waking up his heart. Although he can’t quite put his finger on it, it seems to him that she responds differently to his kiss. Maybe it’s the way she grasped his t-shirt or how she kept her eyes closed when they parted. Either way, it was too short, they’re in public after all, he wants more but he’s content knowing there will be more.

“St Pancras station is not too far,” he comments casually, as if suggesting last-minute trips to Paris is a regular occurrence in his life.  
She stands up right away, a mischievous smile on her lips as she offers him her hand. He kisses her knuckles before standing up as well.   
“Nous allons à Paris en train,” she says proudly, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
“Allons-y!” the phrase has never seemed more appropriate.

She hops and skips and dances all the way to the station, the crisp autumn leaves crackling under her boots. In moments like these, he gets the surreal image of his heart and body, ballooned with helium and floating behind her, high and careless, tied to a string which she holds in her hand. Not that he’s in love with her or anything.

“My treat,” she says with a wink, handing her credit card to the cashier, “you can pay for the croissants… oh and the champagne, we must drink some champagne.”  
“You can actually get some champagne on the train, miss,” the cashier suggests.  
“Brilliant!”  
David looks down at his watch, it’s 10 am but what the hell: “Brilliant,” he repeats with a grin.

Thankfully, they don’t have to wait very long for the train. He lets her have the window seat and she immediately pulls up the armrest between them. She snuggles up to him, her citrus-scented hair tickling his scruffy cheek. She laughs for no reason, it’s sweet and light and intoxicating, not unlike champagne. Their fingers entwine over her shoulder as they look at the English countryside scrolling across the window. She tells him stories from another life of gigs in small coastal towns and he shares memories of family vacations by train through the highlands.

Her lips are on his as they enter the dark tunnel separating the two countries. When he feels her tongue seeking entrance, he’s astonished but he doesn’t deny her. He’s more than willing to break the rules. 

They only stop when a well-meaning train attendant asks if they need anything. He feels like a teenager caught red-handed and it occurs to him that maybe they should be more careful in public even if the wagon is dimly lit. Unfazed, she orders a bottle of champagne.  
“A whole bottle?” the attendant asks.  
“Yeah, is that a problem?”  
“Not at all, mademoiselle.”

The champagne was not a bad idea per se but it does make him feel dangerously bold and it doesn’t help that she’s wearing a skirt, that she smells and tastes so good, and that she makes adorable little noises when he “accidentally” brushes his hand across her breasts, twice. A hand that is now making its way up her leg and he wonders when she’ll stop him. When she opens her legs to accommodate his wandering fingers he thinks it’s a day to break rules.

His fingers brush against the fabric of her knickers and he holds his breath.  
“Bills?”  
She hesitates, long enough to make him wish he wasn’t such a nice guy.  
She nods almost imperceptibly.  
“Yes,” she rolls her hips, urging him on.  
His fingers immediately start moving more deliberately over the increasingly wet fabric. She gasps against his shoulder, teeth grazing the fabric of his shirt. When his finger slides in, the noise she makes in the back of her throat attracts the attention of the man sitting in front of them but it doesn’t deter him. It might be his only chance to make her come undone and nothing is going to stop him. He moves his coat over her laps and slides in a second finger that makes her close her eyes and throw her head back. He curls his fingers and when she bites down on his shoulder he knows he found the right spot. Seconds later, he feels the telltale spasms around his fingers and the quiver of her thighs. He thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful than her face in that moment.

“God, that was… I’ve never…” she doesn’t have the energy to form a coherent sentence much less to wipe that smug grin off his face.  
“My pleasure, feel free to reciprocate.”   
He hopes his voice sounds playful, he doesn’t want to come out too desperate but, well, he kind of is.  
“You can count on it,” she says, once her breathing goes back to normal. 

He wonders what brought this on, why this sudden change. He’s going to have to ask her later, but for now she’s agreeing to something he’s been dreaming of. He takes her chin in his hand and does his best to look unaffected, in control.  
“Are you just teasing me or are you serious?”  
“I’m serious,”  
She’s anything but innocent yet she has the nerve to blush like a virgin. He feels his cock twitch in his pants and he has to take a deep breath.  
“There’s a handicap bathroom in the other wagon, it’s bigger. I’ll meet you there in a minute.”  
As she walks away, she feels the slickness between her legs and she takes a moment to appreciate how good it feels to be bad.

She’s removing his t-shirt and running her hands across his chest as soon as the door is locked. They don’t have much time for foreplay but judging by the way she’s rubbing herself against him, it’s not going to be a problem.  
“Turn around,” he asks roughly.  
He uses one hand to hold her wrists above her head and the other to explore her body, caressing her throat, pinching her nipples and scrapping his fingernails across her stomach, each touch eliciting a beautiful, wanton moan from her. He tastes the sweat on her skin as he hungrily kisses her neck. To say he’s turned on doesn’t even begin to cover it.  
“Please Dave, I need… I’m ready.”  
He clumsily opens his pants with one hand and, with his last remnant of control, he slides slowly between her nether lips without properly entering her.  
“Oh God, Bills, you’re so… I, I have to tell you…”  
“Save the romance for later, Tennant, you’re fucking me in a train loo.”  
How she managed to say that whole sentence, she’ll never know.  
“I love you,” he says with a chuckle, the words come out easily, naturally.  
Before she can protest, he grabs her hips and thrusts in her, effectively shutting her up. The thrusting quickly turns to pounding as they’re both overwhelmed with the pleasure of finally being connected so intimately. It shouldn’t feel so right, given the situation, but it does and it makes them both blissful. They are too far gone to care that their moans and groans are too loud. He’s relieved when she tells him she’s close. His finger dances over her sensitive clit and, before long, they are both climaxing, collapsing inelegantly on the floor.  
“Prochain arrêt: Paris, Gare du Nord.”  
“We need to get a proper room.”

When she wakes up naked in the hotel room where they just made love, she has a moment of panic when she realizes the bed is empty beside her. Fortunately, David comes in at that moment with what smells like freshly baked croissants and a pink box she recognizes.  
“I hope it’s the ones you like,” he says, tossing the box her way.  
She smiles, incredibly touched by this simple gesture.  
“You know, what I said earlier…”  
“Don’t worry about it,” she cuts him with a wave of her hand, “heat of the moment and all, I understand.”  
“I meant it.”  
“Oh.”  
He reaches to cup her face in his large hands and she feels small and fragile under his gaze.  
“I know our lives are complicated right now and I know that not everyday can be like today. I know there will be days when we’ll be bored or crossed, but I can’t imagine a day that I won’t love you.”  
It takes her a moment to process his words, to believe them. Her silence makes him nervous and he has to say something.  
“And you know what they say: if she lets you shag her on a train, she’s a keeper!”  
“Oh my God, Dave!” she tries to shove him off the bed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I was serious, what do you say? You and me, together.”  
“Oh alright,” she answers.  
“You’re lucky I know you so well, Bills or I would be very insulted by that careless answer” he says, laughing lightly. “Here I am pouring my heart out to you and…”  
She kisses him, effectively shutting him up.


End file.
